Only Time Can Heal
by DuchessofAquitaine
Summary: Guinevere and Arthur were happily married for 3 year when a sudden plague hit Camelot, leaving Arthur alone, with a 2-year-old daughter and a kingdom to rule. The years past, and unexpected friends returned. Lucius, an old friend of Arthur's father, once stationed on Ireland, seeks refugee and comes to Camelot with his family. Arthur/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Disclaimer: As much as I would like, I don't own King Arthur, the Arthurian Legend or its characters. I only own my OCs.

_italic = thoughts_

Prologue 

The year was 520 ad. Commander Aurelius Marcus Castus had been living in Britain for 10 years. He was the leader of the Sarmatian Knights and ruler of Hadrian's Wall, one of the last outposts of the vast Roman Empire. Aurelius found some kind of peace in Britain, and this peace came in the form of a woman. She was briton, born and bred in these lands, her name was Igraine. It was on the year later that Aurelius received a letter from Rome telling him that another outpost was being formed in the neighbouring island of Ireland. Its commander was to be a man named Lucius Augustus Aquila. _That named does ring a bell, though Aurelius._The letter also said that before this man took his job as commander in Ireland, he would stay for a fortnight in Britain.

Two months passed and Lucius came to Hadrian's Wall. Upon entering the grate hall to greet Britain's commander, both men recognized each other instantly. They had been part of the same legion before departing ways. They practically grew up together; trained and fought together. But troughout the years, they lost touch.

" Lucius! It's been so long my dear friend. How've been?", said Aurelius, embracing his old friend

" Aurelius, it's been too long my friend. It seems that now fate made our paths cross once more! ", said Lucius

" Ah Lucius! We have so much to talk about but let me introduce you to my wife, lady Igraine.", they shook hands and soon, the friendship bonds were, once more, tangled.

Time fled by and Lucius went to Ireland. Aurelius and Igraine received constant news of their dear friend. Lucius reported that he had fought with the celts but succeeded in reaching a truce with their leader, King Caedmon. Two years past and the commander and his lady had a wonderful surprise. A precious gift had been given them. They finally had a child. A strong, little boy named Artorius, for his his family, simply Arthur.

The news of baby Artorius's birth only reached Lucius almost a month after he was born. This brought the commander back to Britain. But to everyone's surprise, he did not come alone. Lucius had married the daughter of the Celtic King, a fiery, red haired woman named Viviane, who was heavily pregnant with their first child by the time of their visit.

Unfortunately or fortunately, the journey to Britain had made Vivienne and the baby restless and so he was born a month before it's time. A healthy boy, named Cassius. So now there were the two commander and their sons, who were bound to be very good friends. When baby Cassius was but 2 weeks old Lucius,Viviane and the baby returned to Ireland. After the marriage of Viviane and Lucius, the peace between celtics and romans was only solidified. They were able to put aside their differences and build a prosperous community.

When the little Arthur was 5 years old, a letter came from Lucius that made not only Aurelius and Igraine happy but also the little boy. Uncle Lucius, as he called his father's friend, was coming for a visit and was bringing along his son, Cassius, who was Arthur's age. Obviously, he didn't remember him, but longed to meet and play with the boy. His parents had told him all about Cassius. But when the Aquila family arrived in Britain,once again, they surprised everyone. There was a new addition to the family. A baby girl, name Yvaine, who was only 3 months old.

And so the children grew up together. Artorius, Cassius and little Yvaine. The wonderful trio that both amazed and worried their parents. But when Arthur's father died, and then his mother when he and Cassius were 12, things became more complicated. Arthur had to step up to his duties and the friends were suddenly torn apart. Even tough they tried to keep sending each other letters, soon the number of letters came close to none and they lost touch.

As Artorius grew so did Cassius and Yvaine. The siblings were every credit to their parents. While Cassius was every inch a warrior, like their father, Yvaine had her mother's complexion and personality, a true Irish beauty.

_**Almost 20 years later**_

_**- Britain**_

It had been a year after Badon Hill. King Arthur was living happily with his knights,his people and his wife, Queen Guinevere, who was almost 9 months pregnant and was expected to give birth at any time.

On a windy day of September, a baby girl was born to the king and queen. The kingdom was ecstatic! People all over Britain were celebrating. They had a little princess. Princess Eleanor. Soon, the little girl grew and became the very image of her mother. The only exception were her eyes, they were like her fathers.

With Arthur's leadership,the kingdom became united and for two years, everything remained that way. Until the plague.

A deadly plague came to the british shores and killed many people. Men, women,children. It spread throughout the entire country. Only a few survived. Queen Guinevere was not among tough she fought with all her might against the plague, it claimed her. And so Arthur was left without his wife and queen.

_**2 years later - Ireland**_

The light of the torches could be seen from her top window. They were getting closer. They didn't have much time.

" Isolde, Elaine, hurry! We must finish packing before sunset!", said Yvaine

" Yes,milady.", they answered. Suddenly, someone nocked on her door. - " Yvaine, can I came in?", said the voice

" Come in, Cassius", said Yvaine

" Sister? Are you ready? Father is gathering the man. Or at least the ones who didn't turn on us.", he said, speaking the last part in an angry tone.

" Almost. And you? Are you all set? Are the horses ready?, she asked

" Yes, dear sister. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.", he said, standing close to his sister,putting his hands on her shoulders.

" I do hope so, Cassius. But what if he doesn't remember us? What if he doens't help us? What will we do? You know we can't stay in Ireland!"

" He will remember us. And if I remember him well and if what I heard about our dear friend and the man he became is true, he won't deny us help."

" Everything is set, milady. ", said Isolde.

" Thank you, Isolde. Come it's almost time.", Yvaine said.

" Be ready at nightfall, Yvaine. Father will come get you and your ladies."

" Yes, brother. I'll be ready.", she said and Cassius kissed her forehead, leaving the room.

At nightfall, Lucius Augustus Aquila put his plan into action. He was going to take his family away from Ireland, at all cost. Knocking softly on his daughter's room he said:

" Yvaine, it's time", and soon the door fell open reveling three young ladies dressed in long, dark green capes.

They moved silently thought the manor until they reached the stables. There, they found Cassius and 20 men, the remaining warriors of her father. The ladies got into a carriage and the men mounted their horses.

" Milord, we must go before the king's guards notice we left.", said one of the men

" Quite right. Let's get moving.", said Lucius. Soon, their old home, Black Portmore Manor was just a memory.

They hurried through the empty roads,barely was determined to reach his destination as soon as possible. Inside the carriage, Yvaine, Isolde and Elaine were silent. Their lives were about to change and there was nothing they could do about it. They were leaving everything they had ever known behind.

"Milady, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?", said Elaine. Yvaine turned her head to face her and said:

" Britain. We are going to Britain."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would like, I don't own King Arthur, the Arthurian Legend or its characters. I only own my OCs.

_italic = thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

After 2 days, Yvaine, her family and their company finally reached the small port of Dún Laoghaire, in the east coast of Ireland. Up until then, no report had been given about any movement of the king or his guards to look for them. _We've been lucky,_ thought then on they'd have 1 more day on a ship until they reached the coast of Britain. The horses came to a holt and so did the carriage. Soon, Cassius entered Yvaine's carriage.

"Sister, we've reached the port. Gather your things and your ladies and make haste for we must be off as soon as possible. Your trunks have already been put inside the ship."

" Very well. Thank you, brother.", Yvaine said and her brother nodded,leaving them. She then turned to her ladies,Elaine and Isolde and said:

"Come ladies, we must be as quick as we can",she said turning to them.

" Yes, milady.", they answered in unison and started gathering they things. When they were ready, they steped out of the carriage, their dark green capes hugging close to their bodies.

Yvaine spotted her father at the head of the calvary,looking at the ship and the knights that were already inside it. Making her way toward him, she said, touching his hand:

" Father, is everything set?. He saw her,turned to face her and smiled.

" Yes,my dearest daughter, everything is in order.", he said,kissing her hand.

" Papa, I don't mean to be unoptimistic but, are you certain that Arthur will receive us? It's been 10 years since we last hear from him. His last letter came on Cassius 19th birthday!"

" Arthur is his father's son. I'm sure he grew to be like Aurelius and with Pelagius teachings, he surely had a wonderful schooling and became a caring and trusting leader. He'll help us.", answered Lucius, giving his daughter a hopeful look.

" I'll pray to God that you are right. It's just…it's been so long,father. I don't know if he even remember us."

" Oh don't worry about, Yvaine. How could he forget his most dearest childhood companions? Come, get your ladies, it's time to leave." he said, heading towards the ship,leaving Yvaine to her thoughts. Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder took her out of reverie.

" Are you alright, sister? You look unhappy.", said Cassius

" I'm alright, don't worry about it. Excuse me, I must get my ladies inside the ship."

" I've already settled them in. And I know something is troubling you. Whatever it is, it will be fine. I promise. Come, let's get in.", said Cassius, holding his sister's hand and leading her to the ship that would take them to their new home.

Sometime later, it finally set sail. Yvaine found herself wondering to the stern of the ship, looking at the seacoast she was leaving. Her motherland. The place she grew up, her home. She doesn't know for how long she stayed there but,once again, was taken back from her memories by her brother.

" Yvaine… it's almost noon. You've been standing here for the past 2 hours. You should head inside and get something to eat."

" I'm not hungry,brother. Cassius, do you think we'll ever come back?", she said, facing him.

" Honestly, I don't know. I like to think that someday we might.", he said, looking to the sea and the land left behind.

" Come,let's get you something to drink then, if your not hungry.", said Cassius, taking Yvaine by the hand and leading her towards the cabins.

Time fled by and just before dusk, someone of the ship's crew screamed: " Land-ho!", meaning that the coast of Britain could already be seen. That made Yvaine even more anxious. The moon soon appeared and everyone, except for the crew, retired for the night. Yvaine was restless. She tossed and turned in her makeshift bed but couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts hunted her sleep. _What if he doesn't remember us? What if he became a tyrant just like the King? What will happen to us? Where could we go?_

" Milady, are you still awake? I heard noises…", said Elaine

" Don't worry about me,Elaine. Go back to sleep."

" If something is troubling you,milady, you can talk to me.", Elaine said, sitting up in her bed.

" I know...thank you, and Isolde are more than just servants to me, you know that,right?", Yvaine said, looking to her lady in waiting. Elaine nodded and smiled.

"So, what is it, lady Yvaine? What's been causing you to worry that you can't sleep?, asked Elaine

" It's just… I'm not sure if everything will work out with my father's plan. There are so many things that could go wrong…", she said, sitting up as well.

" Milady, nothing in this life is certain. We must have faith in God that everything will be alright in the end.", said Elaine with a smile. Yvaine sighed and said:

" Thank you,Elaine. You always know the right thing to say." The maid only smile to her lady and went back to sleep. Yvaine also laid back and slowly was driving into sleep.

In the morning, a nock came on the door. Yvaine, Elaine and Isolde were already up and getting dressed

"Yvaine? Yvaine? Are you awake? We're nearly approaching the coast of Britain!", said Cassius.

" Yes, I am and almost ready. Tell papa I'll be up in the deck soon!", said Yvaine loudly.

" Alright. See you in a bit.", said Cassius

No more than 5 minuted later, Yvaine emerged from her cabin with her ladies. The sun was hidden behind the clouds but the temperature was pleasant. Her father, seeing her, went to her.

" Yvaine darling, how did you sleep? "

" I slept just fine, thank you papa.", she answered with a fake caught her staring at the coast and said to her:

" I know that you have some doubts, Yvaine. But you must have faith. Arthur will help us."

" Yes, father." Pleased with her answer, Lucius left his daughter's side and went talking to his knights about the landing. Yvaine, accompanied now by her ladies, sat in a corner of the ship.

" Milady, do you remember your time in Britain?, asked Isolde.

"Only a little. You see, I was very young when I spent my days in Britain,alongside my brother and Artorius."

" Is this Artorius the one that is going to help us, milady?", she asked

" Yes and I do hope he does, Isolde. It's been far too many years since we last spoke to him. He may have changed. ", she said, with a faint smile.

" Or maybe, he'll be just like you remember,milady. Maybe he's even better man than you imagine him to be.", said Isolde

" I sure hope you're right, Isolde. Are you two looking forward to living in a new place?, she asked her ladies.

" Yes, I love getting to know new things. Who knows what awaits ahead of us.", said Elaine

" Oh, I've never left Ireland. So I'm a bit scared but excited all the same to live in Britain, I'll even find the right man for me that will love me passionately.", said Isolde, making the others laugh.

" Isolde,the dreamer…Always thinking about love. If I ever find a man to marry, he'll have to be honest and above all faithful to you know how hard it is to find one!? Tell me, how many man do you know who are faithful to their wife, or even their betrothed?", said Elaine

" I knew one.", said Yvaine, in a rushed tone. Isolde glared at Elaine and she turned to her mistress, gasping and said:

" Oh milady! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I only meant…"

" It's alright, Elaine. I know what you meant.", said Yvaine, getting up and making her way towards her brother, who was currently talking to their father. After she left, Isolde turned to face Elaine and said:

" See what you have done! Now she's upset! You know how painful it is for her to talk about marriage and this things! It makes her remember of you-know-who."

_- Flashback - 4 years before_

_ The music was merry and the people were dancing. In the middle of the room were a happy Yvaine and her betrothed, Declan. She couldn't be happier. She knew she had found the right man to spend her life with. Declan was 3 years her senior; he was brave, handsome, kind and a skillful warrior. _

_ The music ended and the lovers went for a walk n the garden of Black Portmore Manor. _

_" My love, are you happy?", asked Declan, facing his betrothed._

_" Yes, the most happy! Can you believe that in a month's time we'll be husband and wife?", answered her._

_" Oh yes… and I cannot wait…", said Declan, smirking and wondering his hand down her back. She gasped and he kissed her neck._

_" Declan! We can't! ", she said in rushed tone. He stopped kissing her neck and started pulling her close to him. He then looked at her and smiling said:_

_" I know, love. I was only teasing you. - taking her by the hand and resting it above his heart he said, staring into her eyes - I promise I'll make a good husband to you, Yvaine.", and kissed her gently._

_" I'm sure of it. I never doubted it. And I vow to you that I'll be a good wife. I can't promise I'll give you sons but-", said Yvaine but Declan interrupted her_

_" I don't care if we have only daughters. I'll be happy with any children we have. All I want is your love. Everything else will come in time…", he said._

_" Well, then you have no need to worry because that, you already have.", she replied. He laughed and they kissed. They remained there, until Cassius came looking for them._

_"Oi love birds! Everyone is looking for the two of you.", he said. Yvaine and Declan got back to the dinning hall and started talking to the people and dancing once more. Everything was perfect, until a very loud messenger came into the hall. The music stopped and people made way for the messenger to come forward._

_" Lord Lucius! Lord Lucius! I have urgent news!", said the messenger. Yvaine's father soon get up from the main table and went to the center of the room._

_" What is it, lad? What is so important that you have to interrupt this merry gathering?, said Lucius._

_" The Saxons are coming."_

_- End of flashback_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: As much as I would like, I don't own King Arthur, the Arthurian Legend or its characters. I only own my OCs.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––

**Chapter 2**

_Camelot,Britain_

The day was uneventful like very other before it. The kingdom was at peace and our people learnt to live and respect each other. Some Romans,the Sarmatians, Woads, Celts and even some repentant Saxons, lived in harmony here in Britain. A noise on the room took me out of my reverie.

" Your majesty,this are the last reports from sir Tristan. Sir Jols wanted me to it to you.", said Ganis, handing me the paper.

" Thank you, Ganis. And once more I tell you, you can call me Arthur. We're all equals here."

" I'll try, milord. Is there anything else that you require of me?", I shook my head and he left the room. I walked towards the window and looked at the paper in my hand. Reading Tristan's report made me think about all that had happened in my life for the past 5 years. The retreat of the Empire, the Saxons,Badon Hill, Guinevere… _Ah Guinevere_. Two years. It has been two years since she has gone. I still find myself struggling to care for everything without her. To care for our land, for our child…

" Papa?", I heard a faint voice say and small steps came from behind me. Eleanor. I then turned and smiled at her.

" Hello my darling. How are you?", I said picking my two-and-a-half-year-old. She looked so much like her mother… Eleanor smiled and put her small arms around my neck.

" I'm good,papa. Uncle Lance and Uncle Boars played with me 're teaching me shoot with a bow!", she said with a big smile.

" Are they now? Hummm, I think you're too young to start learning how to shoot, darling. Maybe you can wait a little longer…"

" But grampa said mamma learned to shoot when she was little like me.", she said.

" Your grampa was there?", I said quizzically

" Yes. He said I'll be a good archer like mommy."

" I'm sure you will. Your mother was very good at archery and very,very brave.", I said and she smiled.

" Daddy? Why mamma had to go?", said Eleanor with a sad look and buried her face on my neck.

" I don't know she's with God and the angels in heaven she'll always be with you, right here, in you heart. Never forget that, alright?", I said and hugged her.

" Alright.", she said and I put her stated running off but suddenly stopped and said:

" I love you, daddy." and ran off.

It was late in the afternoon, almost dusk. I was dinning at the great hall with almost all the knights and the court when Tristan and his group of scouts entered the hall.

" Arthur. We have knows. A ship have been spotted on our shores,near Luguvallium, coming from the west. They should arrive at Camelot in a day's time. I had a green flag with a lion's head flying on the it means anything to you?" A wave of shook took over me and my eyes went wide. _I can't believe it! Is it really them?, I thought._

" Green flag with a lion's head. I only know one who had this flag. But it can't be… It's been so long…"

" Who is it, Arthur?", said Gawain.

" A friend, a long lost friend that I haven't seen in more than 15 name is Lucius was one of my father's best friend. He had a son of my age, Cassius and a daughter,Yvainne. But it's been so long since we last saw watch other. Why are they here?", I said.

" Maybe we should sent an armed party to the shore just for safety. It could be someone else.", said Lancelot.

" I'm positive it's them, but you're right my friend. Lancelot,Gawain and Galahad, take a handful of men and go to Luguvallium. Find out if they really are Lord Lucius and his family, and bring them here."

" Yes, Arthur. We'll live at dawn. Come Galahad, we have to pack.", said Gawain, leaving the hall. Lancelot and Galahad followed after.

At night, Arthur couldn't sleep. He was too troubled thinking about the news that had came to him that evening. Could it be that his friends had come to Britain after so long? He hadn't heard from them in more than 15 years!

_But why haven't they send any message all this years? Why have they come here? I'm not complaining about it, I'm very happy with the prospect of seeing them again: lord Lucius,lady Vivianne,Cassius, little Yvainne. Though she's probably not that little anymore… But why, why?, _thought Arthur.

_One day later, near Luguvallium, Britain._

That morning on the shore looked rather familiar to had finally set foot on british soil. It's been so long but it looked like nothing had changed. Luguvallium was almost the same city she remembered when she last visited it with her family.

" Milady, we should get going. Your father has asked me to come and get you and your ladies inside the carriage.", said Gaius,my father's lieutenant.

" Of course. Thank you, Gaius". With that said, Elaine, Isolde and I started moving towards the carriage when a group of armed men came riding on the top of the road. My father and brother were soon by my side. My father grabbed my shoulders and said:

" Yvaine, get yourself and your ladies inside the carriage. And stay there until you're called.",

" But father, I can protect my-", I started saying but as interrupted by my father.

" No, Yvainne. Go and stay hidden!", he said pushing me inside the carriage along with my ladies.

" Men ahead! Into formation!", screamed my brother and all the men surrounded the carriage and unsheathed their swords. Suddenly, I heard the stop of hooves near were the carriage was. And I heard someone say:

_" In the name of King Arthur of Britain, who goes there?", said a man._

_" I'm Lord Lucius Aquila, former general of the Roman Empire and commander of the Irish Knights and Lord of Black Portmore. I'm here with my family to seek help of your king. And who are you, sir knight?"_

_" I'm sir Lancelot, second in command to the armies of his majesty. This are sir Gawain and sir Galahad. If you are really who you say you are you won't bother coming with us to Camelot, will you.?"_

_"Not at all. Knight stand down?", he said and the men sheathed their swords._

_" This is my son, Cassius.", he said and I heard Cassius say a friendly hello._

_" Is he your only child,milord?", said another man. _Upon hearing that, I stepped out of the carriage. And started making my way towards my father,brother and the group of men.

" No,my daughter is-", before he could say, Yvainne interrupted him and said coming into view.

" I'm here, father."

" Yvainne, you should have stayed inside the carriage.", said Lucius

" I'm sure this men are not here to harm us,father. You said yourself that Arthur would help us. I imagine he head of our arrival upon his shore and came to investigate and take us to their king."

" You're right, milady.I'm sir Lancelot and this are sir Gawain and sir Galahad. We should be will take the entire day to reach Camelot.", he said.

And so, we started making our way towards Camelot.

On nightfall, we spotted Camelot. The journey was easier than I though. I left the carriage by then and rode with beside my brother. He was talking to sir Gawain and sir Galahad while my father talked to sir Lancelot and Gaius.

" So, milady, your brother told us you and him grew up with Arthur.", said Gawain

" Yes, we were very close as children, though Arthur and my brother loves to tease me for being the youngest.", I said laughing

" I can't imagine Arthur teasing a little girl. He's so serious and proper", said Galahad making us laugh

" Oh, believe me, sir. My brother and Arthur were quite the pair, causing mischief around the Wall. They almost drove my father and general Castus mad.

" That, I'd love to have Arthur causing trouble.", said Gawain. We talked for a little more until I could see the gates of the city, the former Hadrian's Wall.

" Here we are, sister. Camelot.", said Cassius, grinning at me.

" Let's only hope Arthur remembers and helps us.", I said, looking around the place of so many fond memories.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: As much as I would like, I don't own King Arthur, the Arthurian Legend or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

_- Camelot (inside Hadrian's Wall) _

Arthur's POV

It was late in the afternoon when Arthur received a message from Lancelot. This particular note left him with mixed feelings. So it was really them. They were on their way Camelot that very moment and would arrive at any time now. _I have to alert Jols and Ganis to prepare for their arrival._

Walking out of his study and along the hall, Arthur began to remember his childhood moments with Cassius and Yvainne…

_* Flashback - Hadrian's Wall - almost 20 years ago…_

_" I'll catch you, Yvainne! Hurry Cassius! I know were she's hiding!", said a 10 year old Artorius, running around the green camp and followed by young Cassius Aquila. They ran together up the hill, until they reached the stables. They looked at each other and smiled. _

_ They approached the doors carefully, without making a sound and slowly made their way to the last stall. It was empty and full of ray. Once again, the boys looked at each other and silent nodded to one another. Then, Cassius said in a very low tone:_

_" On three?"_

_" On three.", replied Arthur. - " One…two…THREE!", and they jumped in the pile of ray and were met by a bubbling laughter…_

_" You found me! You found me!", said a happy little red haired girl, trying to put her small arms around the two boys beside her. They looked at her chuckling._

_" We always find you, little sister.", said Cassius giving a kiss on his sisters head._

_He then stood up and stated shaking his head to take off the ray that stuck on his hair._

_Arthur looked at the little girl and taking her hand he said, chuckling:_

_" Come Yvainne, aunt Vivianne is going to be very angry if she finds you covered in ray.". Yvainne nodded and followed the two boys, never letting go of Arthur's hand. When the trio reached the base of the hill they saw 3 figures standing at the top and Yvainne screamed, letting go of Arthur's hand:_

_" Daddy! Mommy! Aunty Igraine!", running with her little legs toward the couple, with both Cassius and Arthur following behind her. When she reached them, she was met by her father, who thrower her in the air as she laughed. Vivianne and Igraine looked at the boys and Vivianne said:_

_" You two were playing with Yvainne in the stables again, weren't you?". They looked at her with downcast eyes and nodded. Igraine looked at her son and 'nephew' and said:_

_" Boys, look at you! You're both filthy! And Yvainne has ray all over her!"_

_Yvainne, who was being held in her fathers arms, turned to her mother and 'aunt' and said:_

_" Mommy, aunty, please don't be mad at Arthur and Cassius. I like playing with them". The women looked at the red haired girl and laughed._

_" Oh my dear, we're not mad at them…." said Vivianne. Igraine nodded and completed:_

_" We just want them to be careful..", as she looked from Yvainne to the boys before her._

_" Don't worry mother, Cassius and I will always be there to protect her.", said Arthur, puffing his chest and Cassius did the same and nodded. The adults only chucked and smiled. Lucius put Yvainne on the ground and said:_

_" Now, come along you three. Let's go back to the wall, it's getting late". _

_* end of flashback_

Arthur smiled fondly at the memory. He had sworn to his mother that hee would protect Yvainne. _Maybe that's why they are here, _though Arthur as he strolled down the hall. As he turned around the corner, he met Jols and the man said:

" I was just on my way to your study, Arthur. Lord Lucius and his family have arrived."

" Thank you Jols.", said Arthur, heading towards the main entrance of the castle.

**Yvainne's POV**

With sir Lancelot on the lead, we made our way to the heart of the city. Everything looked like it was from years ago, but different at the same time. Where once were small stands and shops, now is a market, full of people moving around, making their trades and living their lives under freely Arthur's rein.

" It seems like yesterday since I last set my eyes on these wall", said my father, riding next to me. I turned my head to him and smiled.

" Yes, even though I was a little girl, I have very good memories of this place…", I said.

" A couple of things look familiar to me… I remember running around the courtyard , chasing after Arthur with a wooden sword on my hand!", said Cassius, riding behind me along side Gaius. Lucius laughed and said,laughing:

" And making your mother and Igraine furious because your were getting mud all over your clothes.". Cassius only chucked at the memory.

I left my father's side and went to the back of the party, beside the carriage where my ladies were. I looked around and strange feeling of insecurity came over me. I guess I let it show on my face because the next thing I know, sir Gawain came riding beside me and said:

" You seem troubled, it is that you ruined away from, don't worry, you're safe here.". I only managed to nod and smiled towards him. Gawain rode off and I heard noise coming from the carriage. Elaine put her head out of the carriage window and Yvainne said smiling:

" We're almost there, Elaine. Make yourself and Isolde ready to leave the carriage."

" Yes, milady.", replied Elaine. I smiled at her and moved back to my father's side.

We past the courtyard and into the place were once stood the romans' quarters, now converted into a castle of sorts. As we arrived at the inner yard of the building, a small gathering was waiting for us. Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad slowed their horses and so did we.

Waiting, at the top of the small stairs, was a tall,muscular man, dressed in roman attire. _Is that Arthur?_, I though. I remained lost in my thoughts, looking at the man at the stairs,when I felt a hand reaching for mine,which were still holding the reins of my horse.

" Sister, are you alright? Come,let's meet our host and dear friend.", said Cassius, helping me dismount.

I looked ahead and saw that Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain were standing beside Arthur… I walked beside my brother,both of us standing on each side of my father. Arthur now stood at the base of the looked at our faces and pausing in front of my father he said:

" General Lucius Augustus Aquila! I can't hardly believe my eyes! Is it really you?", and approached my father, taking his arm and greeting him.

" Little Artorius Castus, look at you! The very image of your father… Well, except for your smile.", said my father laughing and pulling Arthur into a hug. The men then looked at each other, as if trying to see the changes on one another. Arthur then turned his face to look at my brother and my father said:

" I imagine you remember Cassius and…", he couldn't even finish and Arthur and Cassius were already embracing each other.

" My friend, it's been so long", said Arthur.

" Too long, my brother.", said Cassius. They smiled and chucked and I saw both men turning their heads towards smiled at me and said:

" This woman before me cannot possibly be that little red haired girl who would hide in the stables and wait for her brother and I to find her!". I chucked lightly and stepping forward I replied:

" And you both would always find me…". I smiled and we embraced each other. An at the moment, at that embrace,all the fear, all the insecurity I've been felt was gone, and for the first time,after a long time, I felt protected. Arthur broke our embrace and said:

" It's so good to see you, Yvainne. I never thought we would see each other again. ", and kissed my hand. I smiled at him.

" I missed you very much, Arthur.", I said and he smiled at me. He then looked at my brother and father and said:

" I cannot believe you're here. Well, let's get inside for we have much to talk about.". My father nodded and grabbing Arthur's shoulder said:

" Indeed we have, my boy. Thank you for having us." Arthur simply smiled to my father and offering his arm to me he said:

" Shall we, milady?". And with that,my father,brother, Arthur and I made our way inside the castle; Elaine and Isolde following behind along side sir Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad.

* * *

AN: I know it's short and probably not what you guys expected but I've been super busy with my Uni and researches.

Here is a link to my writing page on tumblr were you'll find pictures of how I imagine Yvainne, Cassius, Lucius and other characters. You can also find it on my profile page.

post/49018919454/for-those-who-wanted-to-know-this -is-how-iLove,

Duchess of Aquitaine


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Disclaimer: As much as I would like, I don't own King Arthur, the Arthurian Legend or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Upon entering the Great Hall, Yvaine felt an enormous sense of relief inside of her as she walked beside Arthur. _Father was right all along,_ she thought.

As they walked, Yvaine noticed how the people, who looked to be servants, glared at her and her family with curiosity. She looked behind her and then to Arthur, who only smiled at her, leading her forward. Upon reaching the middle of the hall, Arthur stopped and addressed the people:

"May I present to you my dearest and oldest friends, General Lucius Aquila, his son Cassius and his daughter, Yvaine. They are my guests, make they feel at home.", they bowed and two men and a woman stepped forward. Arthur turned to the Aquila family and said:

"These are Jols, Giles and Nella. They will show you to your quarters. Your soldiers have already been escorted to theirs. Please take some time to rest. Later at dinner we'll talk." . Lucius smiled and was about to say something when Yvaine said first:

"Thank you, Arthur. For everything.", and smiled to him. He smiled back, gave Lucius and Cassius a simple nod and left. The servant woman, Nella turned to Yvaine and said:

"This way, milady. Some of your thing have already been brought to you quarter." Yvaine smiled and followed the woman, being accompanied by Elaine and Isolde.

**Yvainne's POV:**

Nella led me through a long corridor full of doors. Upon reaching almost the end of it she stopped and opened the door. She gestured me to come inside and I did.

It was a spacious yet simple room,that was almost like a had a large bed and a big enough trunk at the end of it. My things had already been set there.

But the thing that caught her attention was window.A very high,glassy window that gave view of the court yard.

" I loved it" , I said to Nella.

" The king will be very glad to hear it. Your ladies' room is just across from you, milady. I'll leave you to rest. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me.", said Nella

" Thank you,Nella. And please,there's no need to keep calling me 'milady'. You call me Yvaine.", she nodded and left the room. I then turned to Elaine and Isolde and said:

" Well, you're both free to rest and unpack your things. We've had a long journey."

" Do you need any help with your trunks, Yvaine?", said Elaine

" No, thank on and rest. You both are just as tired as I am if not more.", they smiled at her and left, closing the door behind them, leaving me alone.

Yvaine was finally by herself after what it seem a long time. Walking around the room she paused at the very same window that caught her attention and sat by it. There, she glanced at the court yard beneath her. The people moving around, the horses, the children running around… it all made feel like she belong. It felt like a long lost home. She sighed and started moving unpack some of her things. Opening her trunk she stumbled upon a wooden box, beautifully crafted. Inside, a single necklace: a silver & emerald celtic necklace that once belonged to her mother.

_- flashback 5 years ago_

_ Fifteen year-old Yvaine sat below an olk tree, a book in her was so lost in it that she didn't even noticed her mother approaching. Slowly, Lady Viviane, the Princess of the Celts, walked to her daughter's side._

_" What are you reading,my darling?", she said softly._

_" Mother! You scared me!", said Yvaine, putting a hand above her heart and closing her book. Her mother simply laughed and sat next to her. _

_" So? Won't you tell me what has been capturing your attention so much that couldn't even her me?"_

_" I was reading father's Socrates. I like his ideas on ethics and virtue. I believe we have a lot to learn from his teaching…"_

_" You are just like your father… always thinking about these philosophers and their ideas…" Yvaine chuckled,looked at her mother and said:_

_" Were you looking for me,mother?"_

_" Yes. I'd like to give you something.", and she took a leather pouch in her hands and opened. Inside there was a beautiful silver necklace._

_" This necklace was your grandmother's. She gave to me when I became engaged to your father and now I'm giving it to you.", said Viviane, putting the necklace around Yvaine's neck. She touched the necklace and said:_

_" Thank you,mother. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_

_" This way, when you marry Declan and move away from us,you can always have something to remember me close to your heart."_

_" Even without it, I could never forget you.", Yvaine said and hugged her mother._

_" I love you mama"_

_" I love you than you can ever imagine,my beautiful, fiery,loveliest girl." _

_- end of flashback_

" I miss you mother. More than you can even imagine.", said Yvaine out loud, picking up the necklace and holding it it her hand; a single tear dropping from her eyes. She put it on and continued unpacking her things.

**Arthur's POV:**

I told Nella, Jols and Giles to help them settle. First they needed rest, I shall have my answers later. Lancelot, who still was standing in the hall, said to me:

" Arthur? Do you really trust them?"

" Yes, Lancelot. With my life. We may have been parted for a long time but I know their friendship is true."

" If you are certain. I wonder what made they return to Britain without a warning and after such a long seemed in trouble if you ask me…"

" I'm curious as well. But we shall discover their reasons later. I think I'm going to see Elly. I must tell her of our new guests."

" Will you let her come to the gathering this evening?"

" Yes, I want them to meet her. I think lady Yvaine and Eleanor will get along quite well"

" Speaking of lady Yvaine, she's quite a beauty. And her ladies are not far behind. Do you think I have a chance with one of them?". Arthur laughed at his friend.

" Oh Lancelot, you never change, do you?", that made Lancelot chuckle and leave the room with his signature smirk on his face.

Walking down the corridor, on the east wing of the castle, Arthur made his way to his daughter's room. Upon reaching the door, he gently knocked.

" Elly, are you there?". The door was opened by Nella and a bubbling mass of dark brown hair ran towards him.

" Daddy!", said Eleanor, hugging tightly her father's legs.

" Hello my princess. How have you been today?", he said kneeling in front of her.

" I'm good. Nella braided my hair. Look!", she said and turned to show her braid to her father.

" That's very beautiful. Listen darling, there's something I have to tell you.", he took her in his arms and seated her in a chair. She looked quizzically to her father.

" Today, papa's oldest friends came here to Camelot. They're going to live here now."

" Live here with you,me,Nella,uncle Lancelot, uncle Gawain, uncle Boars…"

" Yes Elly, with all of us."

" Are they nice?", said Eleanor, with a serious face. Arthur could only chuckle and say:

" Very nice. They know daddy since he was a little boy."

" A little boy? Is that a long time,daddy?" . Arthur smiled and said:

" Yes, darling. A very long time. You'll meet them tonight at dinner."

" Really?!"

" Yes, really."

" Thank you,daddy.", and she humped to her father's neck and hugged him.

" You're welcomed, darling. Now, be a good girl and let Nella make you ready for dinner. I come here to get you when it's time, ok?"

" Yes. Don't worry papa, I'll dress very pretty.", she said with a wide smile and Arthur kissed her head and left the room to get ready for dinner.

More less half an hour later, Elaine and Isolde came to her room to help her prepare for dinner. She was wearing a dark blue linen dress. Simple yet elegant.

" How would you like your hair,milady?", said Elaine

" I'll leave it down. Thank you,Elaine.", said Yvaine as she finished combing her hair.

" So, what did you think of Camelot so far?", asked her.

" I think we shall be very happy here, Yvaine.", said Isolde

" Oh I agree! Have you seen the young men around here? Oh I'm certain of my happiness here in Camelot. What about you,milady?", said Elaine. Isolde and Yvaine only chuckled.

" The king has been very gracious to me and my family. I believe we'll truly be happy again here. But all in due time.", she answered smiling to her ladies. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

" Yes? Who is it?", said Yvaine

" It's me,sister. May I come in?" , said Cassius already opening the door. Yvaine raised from her seat and said:

" My,my… look at you brother! So handsome! Surely you'll break the heart of every maiden in the kingdom!". Cassius laughed wholeheartedly and gave her a wide grin.

" You and I shall be quite the pair. You look beautiful,sister. I'll have a hard time keeping all those men away from you.", he said kissing her cheek.

" Shall we?", he said, taking her arm into his. Yvaine turned to her ladies and said:

" Girls, you may do as you wish. Have a good night Elaine and Isolde. I'll see you later. She smiled and they made their way to the great hall.

" Sister?Should meet father?", asked Cassius

" Yes, yes. Let's go.". At the end of the hallway, they found their father talking to one of Arthur's trusted knights and friend, sir Gawain.

" Good evening,papa." said Yvaine.

" Ah Yvaine,Cassius. Shall we move to the hall? Sir Gawain was just telling me that the king is expecting us."

The hall was filled with light and noises. Music and dancing also accompanied the merry gathering. Yvaine noticed the different groups of people and how incredibly they all lived in harmony. It amazed her.

As soon as they approached the table, Arthur smiled,raised and met them half way.

" Lucius,Cassius, Yvaine. I hope everything is to to your liking."

" Yes, everything is great,Arthur. Thank you.", said Lucius. Yvaine smiled nodding to Arthur. He then turned, as if mentioning for someone to come close to them.

"May I present you both to someone very special?", he said and r a little girl to come forward.

" My friends, this is Eleanor, my daughter. Elly, these are the friends I told you before." The little girl was dressed in a pale yellow dress and carried in her hand a bouquet of flowers. She stopped before them and curtsied.

" Good evening milords and milady and welcome.", said Eleanor

" Thank you,my princess." - said Lucius and Cassius completed - " You look very pretty,my princess"

"Thank you, are for you,milady.", she said and gave Yvaine the flowers.

" Thank you very much,they're very beautiful as is you."

" Thank you, I picked them. Nella told me that I should give something to daddy's pretty lady-friend.", she said and Arthur smiled.

" That was very kind of you.", said Yvaine,smiling at the little girl.

"Shall we sit?" said Arthur and they moved to the table. As they were sitting, Eleanor turned to her father and said:

" Daddy, can I sit by the pretty lady?". That made the Aquila family pause and Arthur, looking at Yvaine said:

" Well, you have to ask lady Yvaine." Eleanor walked and stopped in front of Yvaine and asked:

" Can I sit beside you?" Yvaine got down to Eleanor's height and said:

" Of course you may, princess Eleanor. It will be an honour." Her answer made the little girl grin and run to Yvaine's side. Yvaine looked at Arthur and they smiled and each other. _I was right. They are already getting along, _thought Arthur and they began eating.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: As much as I would like, I don't own King Arthur, the Arthurian Legend or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**AN: **I'm sorry for the delay, I promise I'm gonna post things sooner next time. Having a writer's bloke, uni papers and ballet rehearsals is not easy. But I'll try post something in the next coming weeks.

The dinner progressed ran freely as did the food and set beside Lucius and Lancelot, while Yvaine set beside little Eleanor and Cassius, who sat beside his father.

" Papa said you know him since he was little. Is it true, lady Yvaine?" Yvaine looked at the little girl and smiling said:

" Yes, it's true. Your father, my brother and I were very good friends and played together all the time when we were children." Eleanor looked at Yvaine and gave her a big smile. Arthur smiled as he saw the two of them. Lucius, observing the young king, turned to him and said:

" You have a very beautiful daughter, Arthur. She'll grow into a striking beauty one day."

" Thank you, Lucius. She's my precious jewel."

" Ah, daughters. They can make you do anything for them. I remember when Yvaine was that age. How time flies… Look at her now, a grown woman. But she'll will always be that little girl to me." Arthur and Lucius smiled ad looked at their daughters. Seeing as Eleanor was starting to become sleepy, Arthur called for Nella to take her to came to the room and went to get Eleanor.

" My princess, your father says it's time for you to go to bed."

" But I'm not that- and she yawned - sleepy.", Eleanor said and Yvaine and Nella chuckled.

" Well, if your father thinks it's time to go to bed, then I think you should obey him, little princess." said Yvaine.

" Alright, I'll go to bed, but can you come with me and read a story to me, lady Yvaine?"

" If your father agrees, then I will.". Eleanor quickly stood and went to her father's also stood but remained close to her place at the table. Seeing the little girl approach, Arthur,Lucius,Lancelot and Cassius stopped talking. Arthur then turned to her and said:

" Yes Elly?"

" Papa, I'll go to bed but can lady Yvaine read a story to me before I sleep?" Arthur looked at his daughter and then to Yvaine, who smiled.

" If lady Yvaine wants to, she can go with you and tell you a bedtime story." Upon his answer, the little girl giggled and put her little arms around his neck.

" Thank you, daddy. Good night, everyone. - and turning to Yvaine and Nella, she said - come Nella, come lady Yvaine!" , and both women followed her. Before she could leave the room, though, Yvaine stopped and her father's side and said:

" As soon as she's asleep, I shall return to the hall.", Lucius smiled kindly to her and answered:

" Of course, darling. We will wait for you.", Yvaine then excused herself and followed Eleanor.

Eleanor's room was in the opposite direction to Yvaine's. Much like hers, it had a four post bed, a high window, a trunk right in front of her bed,a vanity desk and a couple of shelves. Everything was decorated in tones of yellow. Nella proceeded to change Eleanor i her nightgown and undoing the braid on Eleanor's dark brown hair. When she was finished, she excused herself and left the room. Elanor, now tucked in the bed, she called Yvaine to sit by her.

" Here, lady Yvaine. You can read this one to me.", said Eleanor, giving a small book to Yvaine that read 'The Lake Princess'. Sitting beside her, she started reading the story.

" Once upon a time, in a far away land,lived a beautiful princess…"

Soon after the beginning of the story, Eleanor was sound asleep. Yvaine then closed the book, put the covers around Eleanor, blew out the candles and left the room. She made her way to the great hall, trying to remember the way she came. Suddenly, she found herself lost.

" Oh no, which way should I go?", she spoke to herself.

" You seem lost, milady.", said someone behind her. She let out a small scream and then turned to see Dagonet looking at her.

" Sir Dagonet, you scared me.", she said, letting out a chuckle.

" My apologies, milady."

" Don't worry. And yes, I am lost. Could you please show me the way to the hall?"

" I'm going there as well, I'll accompany you there."

"Thank you Dagonet.", and they both started walking along the corridor towards the great hall. As they made their way, Yvaine couldn't help but to stare at the man beside her. He was very tall and muscular. A couple of scars adorned his face and arms. Although he may look frightening, he had gentle eyes. A familiar door stood ahead of them a Yvaine broke her reverie.

"Here we are, milady.", said Dagonet

" Thank you for helping me find my way here, sir Dagonet. I'm very grateful. Shall we go inside?", she said and Dagonet smiled, nodding.

He opened the door and they moved inside the hall. All of the knights,her father,brother,ladies and Arthur were there, sat side by staff and other people had already left and it seems only her and Dagonet were missing.

" Ah here they are. Got lost,did you?", said Bors and there was a round of laughter coming from the table.

" As a matter of fact, I did. Luckly, sir Dagonet was heading the same way and was king enough to help me.", said Yvaine. Lucius looked at his daughter and said:

" Well, now that everyone is here, I believe we can start. I know you're all wondering why have we come here and what has happened to lead us here. Am I right?". The knights and Arthur nodded.

" Yvaine, come and sit beside me. Please Lucius,tell us.", said moved from the door and sat on Arthur's side while her father stood from his seat and looked at everyone in the table. The room fell silent and Lucius spoke:

" I'm not sure how much you told about me and my family to your knights,Arthur, so I'll tell them very quickly about our history. - tuning to face the knights he continued - I've known Arthur since his birth.I was one of his father's longest friends, so it was only natural that we met. As the late commander Castus, I too, was assigned to come to this part of the Roman Empire. My post was Ireland, Britain's neighbouring isle. Upon arriving there, I fought the celts, the natives of Ireland. But eventually,we agreed on a truce. The celtic king, Caedmon, offered the hand of his eldest daughter in marriage to me in order to strength the truce and forge an alliance. She became my wife and mother of my children.", he said,looking to Yvaine and Cassius, who looked at each other and smiled to the memory of their mother.

" Along the years, Arthur's father, Aurelius, and I kept in touch and often visited each other. The children grew up together, almost as siblings. Unfortunate events and time,made us grow apart and we ended up losing touch. My father-in-law, the king, became old and past away in his sleep 4 years ago. My brother-in-law, Tiernan, my wife's older brother became king and for the following years we lived in two years ago, a plague came and took many of us…", said Lucius and paused for a while.

Arthur flinched when he heard about the plague. _The plague_. His aunt Viviane had died in the same plague that killed his wife and almost took his daughter away from him.

He looked to the woman beside him. Yvaine had her head bowed,her eyes closed and a single tear running down her left cheek. He turned his head away and looked to Lucius, who talked once more.

" After he death, things got a little strange. Tiernan became cold, distant and secretive. The Empire no longer cared for Ireland, which made many roman soldiers leave the island and my influence on my brother-in-law's decisions that I cared for power,but as time progressed, his politics became aggressive towards the remaining romans and also against the soldiers who were in under my command.

His relationship with the family also changed. Specially towards Yvaine."

After he said that, everyone looked at her and her father mentioned for her to speak. Yvaine took a deep breath and said:

" My uncle had always treated me I came of age, he started to become more protective of used to be constantly by my side following me around. When I was 20 years old, I became betrothed to one my uncle's warriors. When the saxons came…' - she paused for a moment, fighting the tears who were about to come, and continued - ' he went off to fight them and perished in battle. My grandfather died months later, making my uncle the new king. Then,when all seemed better, the plague came and my mother passed. That's when things became even more strange and my uncle started to show his true colours. He made his intentions very clear towards see, my uncle was a widower; his wife left him childless. And more important, heirless. He wanted to make me his wife. If I were to refuse, he would gather his army of mercenaries and kill every roman born on Ireland, every member of my gave me four days to decide and after that he would come for me, regardless of my decision, he would bring his army with him. When I told father about this, he made up his mind to get out of Ireland and come here.". Once she finished telling them, there was silence among the round table, until Lancelot said:

" So you simply left and now there's probably an army behind all of you,coming to Britain!". Yvaine looked at the knights gathered and to Arthur and said:

" I'm truly sorry to have caused you trouble, Arthur. To have caused all of you trouble.", and bowed her head, once again. Arthur took her hand in his and said:

" It's not your fault,Yvaine. It is your uncle's. I've been receiving reports for a while of troubles in Ireland… - he said looking at Tristan, who nodded agreeing - … that the new king was corrupted and ill tempered. I did not know the extension of his crimes." He then turned,addressing the knights.

" Knights, you've all been aware of the problems in Ireland and of an eventual battle, were they to come to Britain. I've told you so a couple of months ago. Their story only reenforces what we already knew. That this irish king is a power seeker and if they set foot in Britain, we will fight for it!", he finished, with the knights agreeing.

" I believe what lord Lucius said and also what lady Yvaine told us. I'll fight. Who's with me!?", said Gawain

" We'll fight! Not only for Britain and Arthur but also for the lady here.!", said Bors. Arthur grabbed Yvaine's hand for reassurance and she smiled faintly.

" Well, I believe we need to rest our minds on what we just heard, If any of you have any thoughts or questions, we'll debate them tomorrow night.", said Arthur and everyone stood and started moving to their rooms.

"Sir Gaius,Lucius, Yvaine and Cassius, could you stay for a while,please?", said Arthur. They were about to resumed their seats beside Arthur when Lancelot said:

" Lady Yvaine, may I talk to you for a second?"

" Yes, of course.", she then moved to Lancelot's side and they walked to a corner of the room, while Arthur,Lucius,Cassius and Gaius talked.

" I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier, milady."

" There's no need to apologize, sir Lancelot. I understand why you did so. I too, would be angry if someone just came to my country, unexpected and to top it all, being followed by an army. Which I don't doubt you, it's very much possible. My uncle won't rest until he's done with me. With us."

Lancelot stared at the woman before him. He regretted so much what he said earlier. Specially now, seeing how much this lady had suffered. He smirked at her and said:

" How about we forget what I said and start this over again?"

" I'd like that. I think, sir Lancelot, that this, is the beginning of good friendship.", she answered and smiled.

" I do so too, milady.". After that, they returned to the round table and faced questioning looks. Yvaine looked at them and said:

" Sir Lancelot apologized for earlier and he and I have just become friends.". Arthur laughed and hugged Lancelot by his shoulder.

" Well done, my friend. But mark my words, this one is a handful… - gaining an amused look from Yvaine when he said that - … but also, a true and loyal friend." Lancelot looked at Arthur and said:

" Thank you, Arthur. Well, I believe I'll go to bed. Good night to you all."

" Goog night, sir Lancelot" they answered.

After Lancelot left, Arthur mentioned for all of them to sit down and said:

" Lucius, Yvaine, Cassius, I'm truly sorry for all you've been through. I knew something bad must have happened to you that made you come here."

" Thank you, brother. We really appreciate it.", said Cassius, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, who nodded.

" Sir Gaius, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for them. For Cassius told me great thing about you during dinner."

" Thank your majesty. I'll do everything I can and more for this family. For I consider them my own.", said Gaius and Yvaine went to his side and took his hand in hers.

" And we consider you ours, uncle Gaius. You may not be my blood but you're certainly my family."

" Thank you, Yvaine. You know how much you all mean to me."

" Ah Gaius, you big softy!",said Cassius hugging the man, who laughed at him.

" I think that I shall go to my quarters. Good night to you all"

" Good night, Gaius. We'll see you in the morning.", and he left the room, there remained only Arthur and the Aquila family. Arthur looked at them and said:

" After all I heard, I think we shall prepared for an eminent battle as soon as possible."

" I agree, Arthur. But let your knights take in the idea of another battle first. It will take at least another week before Tiernan gathers his men and comes to Britain. I'm sure of that.", said Lucius

" Father is right, Arthur. Though I'm always up for training. I think the sooner we prepare, the better. What say you, little sis?", said Cassius.

" Well, I believe in being prepared. And as you, brother, I'm always up for some practice. How about some archery tomorrow?", said Yvaine.

" Absolutely!I can wait to beat you!", said Cassius

" Ha! In your dreams,brother!", replied Yvaine. She then turned to Arthur who was looking quizzically at her,which made her father chuckle.

" What?", she said

" Nothing, it's just that you surprised me. I though you'd prefer to stay away from fights and battles.", said Arthur, earning him a laughter from Lucius and a chuckle from Yvaine, who answered:

" Do you think that with a brother like mine, I'd have stayed away from any of it? Cassius thought me how to fight,much to father's dismay."

" You're my little girl. I just didn't want to see you hurt.", said Lucius and Yvaine hugged her father. Arthur looked at them and imagined if Eleanor and him would be the same in the years to come.

Cassius interrupted his train of thought when he said:

" I believe we've had enough excitement for one day. It's time to rest. Thank you again, Arthur. For everything. Are you coming father?", he said from the door.

" Oh yes. This old man needs to would you mind escorting Yvaine to her quarters? It's very late and I fear she'll might get lost again.", said Lucius, letting out a small chuckle. Lucius, Yvaine and Arthur got out of the hall and closed the door.

" Not at all.", said Arthur.

" Well then, we shall go. Come along, Cassius. Good night, my dear - and he gave Yvaine a kiss on her forehead - good night, Arthur"

" Good night sis, Arthur." said Cassius.

" Good night", replied Arthur and Yvaine. They left them and walked to the end of the corridor, to the left. Arthur turned to Yvaine and said:

" Shall we, milady?", she nodded and he offered his arm for her, which she took gratefully.

_to be continued..._

**AN: **So guys, what did you think about the story of why they came to Britain? Good? Bad? Let me know. Also, next chapter, Arthur and Yvaine are going to talk a little bit more about their past. SO, see you guys!

Love,

Duchess of Aquitaine.


End file.
